Caught
by Consulting Whovian of Galifrey
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are on a planet exploring. So of course there's trouble just waiting to nab them. Rose/10 SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If explicit scenes of sex disturb you, run. There's also a bit of angst at the end. ONESHOT.


**Right, here we go. I hope you all like kinky sex/slight rape. If you do this story is perfect for you and you're as sick as I am. This is my first lemon story, but not my first fanfiction. I had a previous file but deleted it because it sucked.**

**I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

* * *

Rose ran as quickly as her feet could take her, leaping over foliage and branches as she made a desperate attempt at escape. The Doctor ran beside her, holding her hand and sprinting full pelt. His brown coat snapped in the air behind him from the force of their running.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped. "Is it gone?"

The Timelord looked behind him to check, but this caused him to stumble and crash to the ground, his hand ripping from Rose's. "Doctor!" His companion cried, halting and turning back to him.

The Doctor gasped in air and made to stand up, but was hindered by something wrapping around his ankle. With a yelp he twisted his head to see a slimy tentacle appendage gripping him tightly. Rose gasped and rushed forward to help, but was instead grabbed by another creeping tentacle around her waist. A short scream escaped her, drawing the Doctor's attention. He whirled back to her and reached out a hand to grab her. They were dragged into the air before they could make contact. Rose was held around the waist and an ankle while the Doctor's wrists were held above his head so that he was stretched almost painfully. His right knee was grabbed and folded up toward his chest, making the Timelord very uncomfortable.

Rose grunted and pulled at her bindings. "What is this thing?!" she growled.

The Doctor twisted slightly in his restraints. "I have absolutely no idea. I've never seen anything like it in my life."

Rose huffed out a tired breath, going slightly limp. She smiled fondly at the Doctor and he grinned back. "How do we get out then?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor looked up to observe the tentacles before looking back at his pink and yellow human. "That, Rose, is an excellent _que-question_."

The last word came out as a squeak, the Timelords eyes becoming wide in terror and humiliation, face flushing bright red and mouth opening slightly in an O shape. Rose frowned in confusion. "Doctor?"

The Doctor bit his bottom lip hard, looking away from Rose as a muffled noise slipped from him. Noticing movement, the human girl was mortified to see a tentacle rubbing between the Timelords legs, where a bulge was starting to form. Her face turned pink and she quickly looked away. She instead focused on the Doctor's face, now looking completely ashamed.

"Doctor-_Oh_!" Rose cried, causing the Timelord to turn moist brown eyes her way.

The human jerked, her face turning a darker red and a gasp of pleasure ghosting past her lips. She grabbed at the tentacle around her waist and the Doctor glanced down and saw another appendage scraping along his companions clothed pussy.

Looking away quickly the Timelord whispered hoarsely, "I'm so… _mmf hnn_… sorry Rose."

Rose moaned and shook her head. "Not…_uhh_… your fault."

The Doctor couldn't answer because a hard stroke made him groan huskily, throwing his head back and bucking involuntarily into the tentacle that was now unzipping his trousers and slipping into his pants. Rose flushed and panted, extremely turned on by the sight of the normally collected alien falling apart just from a rub off.

More tentacles emerged around them and started tugging off their clothes. Rose felt her shirt pull over her head and fall to the ground with the Doctors coat and suit top. The Timelord's button up was hanging from his shoulders and his arms were now spread to the sides while a tentacle pumped slowly along his hard length. Rose herself had an appendage down her knickers and it was rubbing agonizingly along the folds of her entrance. She could feel every sucker scrape her clit and further the heat in her belly.

The Doctor felt like he would explode any minute. There was just too much. The slick suckers of the tendril were creating such wonderful friction and suckling on his dripping cock. Finally, with a shout, the doctor came hard, seamen soaking his pants and making them sticky.

The sight of the Doctor slumping over in exhaustion from his release, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, caused Rose to tip over the edge with a moan.

They hung there for some time, panting as their cum dried in their undergarments. All too soon the tentacles began moving again, pulling down trousers and pants along with trainers and converse. The Doctor turned red again and his prick twitched as Rose's bra and knickers were removed, exhibiting a shaved pussy and hard nipples. Rose herself was having a hard time looking away from the Doctor's large cock.

Tentacles pulled their legs up and apart so they were hanging by their wrists and knees. Rose watched in aroused fascination as a thin tendril slipped into the Doctors ass, wriggling and loosening the tightened muscle ring. "Ahh! _Fuck!_" the Doctor cried, arching up, limbs quivering.

Rose was startled by the curse, never having heard the Doctor use that kind of language before. Yet strangely it only caused her to feel more aroused. She moaned as another tentacle slid inside the tight ring and began stretching the Timelord. The Doctor groaned, the feeling of the tentacles wiggling and expanding inside him strange yet addictive. One of the tendrils brushed his prostate and a gasp left his lips, eyes fluttering as his head fell back.

Rose was so focused on the Doctor that she didn't notice the appendage slithering toward her pussy until it had breached her folds. The blonde moaned and rocked forward on the thick tentacle, gasping and keening while little suckers rubbed her walls and clit. A smaller tendril began rubbing the small nub as well while two more tweaked and played with her nipples. Rose panted and rolled her hips, fucking herself on the tentacle as it started pounding inside her.

The Doctor was getting similar treatment. His nipples were being rubbed while two small tentacles played with his balls and stroked his length, the one stroking him occasionally dipping it's tip inside his slit. The two tendrils in his ass had spread him wide and were now thrusting inside with a thick tentacle, slamming into his prostate hard with every thrust.

The two time travelers moaned and panted unevenly as they approached their second orgasms, their bodies bouncing as they were fucked harder the closer they got.

With a cry they shuddered out their orgasms, Rose with unintelligible ramblings and the Doctor hissing, "_Oh fuck oh_ _fuckfuckfuck_!"

He shuddered and went limp again and Rose had enough frame of mind to wonder if he was having such a hard time because this version of him was a virgin. She wasn't able to wonder long though, because almost as soon as they had come down from the post-sex high, the tentacles were moving again at a rapid pace.

Rose groaned as her overly sensitized pussy was pounded again. The Doctor, too, was twitching as his ass was mercilessly fucked. The Timelord gasped as he felt another tentacle prod his entrance, just as thick as the one already screwing him. "Aaugh!" he choked out as it slid in and immediately followed the pace of its predecessor. The two appendages slammed into his prostate, mixing pain and pleasure while the two smaller tendrils writhed along the bundle of nerves, putting constant pressure on it.

Rose found that she also had an extra trying to squeeze in. When it did enter, the blonde felt her body react, begging for more. She met each thrust and panted open mouthed, head tilted back as the slick tentacles hit deep and hard. She vaguely thought that the slime must have aphrodisiac properties, as she wouldn't normally be this willing or sex driven. The thought was tossed out the window as another tentacle slid in her ass, pumping in time with the others. It was weird but felt amazing, despite the pain of not being prepared. The blonde gladly spread her legs for the sensation and bucked onto the new addition. Little whimpers and sighs were breathed from plump lips and a satisfied grin stretched them as another tendril joined in with fucking her ass.

The Doctor was gasping and thrusting hard on his own tentacles, his cock hot and heavy once again. He watched through hooded eyes as Rose was pleasured by four large tentacles and three smaller tendrils that flicked at her clitoris and nipples, rubbing her breasts and turning his pink and yellow human into a soft and pliant mess.

The Timelord grunted as he was shifted, being tilted so he was directly over Rose. A heavy groan filled the air as they were pressed together, the Doctor easing into his companions hot cavern, tentacles still fucking and stroking them both. The time travelers bucked and thrust into each other, Rose winding her hands around the Doctor's neck and dragging her nails across his shoulders, hooking her legs on his hips to keep them as close as possible. The Doctor hissed at the sensation and jerked forward, eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming feelings coursing through him and tightening his grip on his companions hips. There were two thick tentacles pumping beside his cock and the small tendril was wiggling inside his slit while the other was wrapped around his base, keeping him from coming yet still playing with his balls. The tentacles in his ass were hitting his prostate every time along with the thin ones pressing hard against it at all times. The heat and friction and the _'oh shit so tight'_ was all too much. He wanted, _needed,_ to cum.

Rose moaned as the Doctors thick cock filled her, the two appendages already inside her moving with him. There was so much friction and the tentacles in her own ass were going so deep that when Rose glanced between her and the Doctors hot, sweaty bodies she could see them poking her stomach, two bulges pressing up by her belly button and hitting the Doctors tight abbs. "Aah! Doctor!" she breathed, tightening her legs around him. A tentacle was still rubbing her clit and her nipples were being suckled by the others. More thick tendrils were wrapped around her breasts and were tugging and rolling. It was delicious.

The blonde let her head fall back, exposing her neck and the Doctor ducked his own head down and nipped at her collarbone. Rose gasped and moved one hand to tangle in the messy brown locks of the Timelord, gripping tightly and scraping his scalp and back. The Doctor placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder and held her hips in an iron hold, snapping in and out of her at an uneven pace as he got close to the edge. "Rose." he rasped. Finally the tentacle around his base released just as Rose reached her own orgasm and clenched around him, causing him to cum hard inside her. The tentacles continued to fuck their abused holes as they rode out their orgasms and Rose screamed in extecy as she felt the Doctor's seed hit her walls. When they were spent completely, the tentacles pulled slowly out of every hole and the two were deposited on the ground gently.

Rose panted, eyelids heavy and limbs quivering. Her pussy pulsed and leaked seamen down to the ground. A low moan rumbled in her chest at the stretched feeling. They were lying on their backs, chests heaving and hearts racing. Rose closed her eyes and listened to her heart and breathing slow, basking in the afterglow. She was just dosing off when something was dropped next to her. She jerked up in shock, resting on her elbows to glance around. Her clothing was piled next to her and a few feet away the Doctor was sitting, pinstripe pants on, yet unbuttoned, and his shirts were next to him as he tied his shoes. His back was to her, but Rose recognized the tense set of his shoulders.

"Doctor?"

It was said so quietly, but the Timelord heard it. His shoulders slumped as though the universe were trying to crush him. "I'm sorry Rose." his thin frame shook at the hoarsely whispered words. "I'm so so sorry."

Rose's eyes widened as she realized the Doctor still believed it was his fault. She scooted the few feet to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, not caring that she was still naked and her breasts were pressing into the Timelords back. They had already seen each other and had sex, why hide it?

The Doctor stiffened as she nuzzled his neck. "I don't blame you, Doctor. In fact I'm kind of glad this happened."

The Timelord turned his head to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Rose gave him a cheeky grin, tongue between her teeth. "'Cause." she said, leaning up and kissing him. The Doctor twisted around so he could hold her and groaned, nipping her lip before pulling away. "Rose, I can't…" he whispered.

"Why not?" she said, eyes pleading for the truth.

The Doctor stared at her with his old eyes before looking away. "Your human. You have a human lifespan. I don't."

Rose cupped his cheek and turned him back to her. "Why's that so bad?"

A tear slid down the Timelords face. "I can't fall for you because sooner or later you'll be gone, and I'll be left alone again."

Rose kissed him softly, just a light brush of lips. "I want to stay with you the rest of my life, Doctor."

They pressed their foreheads together and the Doctor gave her a sad smile. "I know."

"We'll find a way."

"Yes. Yes we will."

* * *

**Urg. I just couldn't resist that bit of angst at the end.**

**So. You all officially horny now? Good. Leave a review, tell me how much you liked it, how much you hated it, or how you think it was too unreal.**

**If you tell me it was unreal I'll probably ignore it because the unreal sex is the hottest.**


End file.
